Entwined Enchantment
by Eladorratwins
Summary: Two sisters meet an unstoppable force that overcomes them. Narcissa and Bellatrix make their way into the Eladorra twins' lives and have no intention of ever leaving. When something threatens that new bond between them all, things go bad … fast. Will they be able to make things right? What will be their fate be to one another?
1. The Twins

Hey everyone! So DAMNINEEDANAME and I (ElizavetaLiliya) are collaborating on a story! We bring to you two original characters, Aries and Dahlia Eladorra! They are two spunky twins who seem to get themselves entwined with the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy.

We hope you enjoy, we love this story and are working hard on it!

Disclaimers ... We obviously do not own Harry Potter, that beauty belongs to J.K. Rowling! We do however own the original characters of Aries and Dahlia Eladorra and their parents.

Well, we hope you like the story! Please follow/favorite/and review, we love to hear what you think and appreciate constructive criticism!

* * *

"Dahlia!"

The auburn haired girl screamed as she chased her twin sister down the hall, her messy waved hair fluttering behind. Her dark haired counter part, Dahlia, turned around and waved the notebook tauntingly in her face as she chuckled.

"Dahlia!" the girl screamed again, "Give it back! NOW!"

"No way, Aries!" Dahlia yelled back as she rounded the corner at the of the stairs, "You have been in your room all summer scribbling in this stupid thing!"

"Dahlia!" Aries shrieked as she jumped over the last few stairs, "MOM!"

As Dahlia and Aries fought and wrestled for the notebook they could hear their mother groan as she cooked breakfast in the kitchen, and their father chuckling as he read the morning paper.

"Dahlia, give your sister her notebook back," she said out of habit.

Siblings fight, especially sisters, and their mother was not shocked by their outbursts anymore. Claire Eladorra was only shocked once in her life … when the mediwitch told her she was having twins. Claire and her husband, Jasper, took the announcement in stride and have raised their daughters to strive for nothing less than downright success.

Aries angrily ripped the notebook out of her sister's grasp and checked thoroughly to make sure it wasn't damaged as Dahlia laughed at her and gave her a playful punch on the arm. Aries attempted to hit back but Dahlia dodged her.

"Girls, come sit down now, your mother made breakfast!" Jasper exclaimed as he watched his daughters bicker.

As the two sisters walked back with crossed arms, none of them would look at each other during breakfast, not saying a word.

"Dad, can I go meet Luna later? She wrote a letter to me. A random tea party." Said Aries as she nipped on some pumpkin juice.

Dahlia scuffed lowly and turned her face away, murmuring something under her breath that was not audible.

"Hm. I don't know, ask your mother."

"But Mom will say no!" groaned Aries and tried to avoid the stern glance from her mother or the mischievous grin coming from Dahlia.

"Yes, you can go." Declared Claire and Aries threw her sister a victorious smirk when she heard a gasp erupting from her.

"But Mom. What am I supposed to do then? Getting bored out of my mind?" Asked Dahlia with a voice of annoyance as nibbled on a cinnamon roll.

"You could clean up your room. It's a hot mess," said Claire with a large frown.

Aries was the one to grin now, causing Dahlia to bite her bottom lip in attempts to keep calm.

"I like my room the way it is. Besides. Aries's room is a mess, too."

"Yeah! Because you had to roam around for my journal!"

"Enough, girls. Enough." Groaned Jasper and everyone continued eating in silence.

Jasper looked at his daughters as they sat down at the table. Aries was his sweet girl with the bicolored eyes (right blue and left green) and long wavy auburn hair that lay messily upon her head similar to her mother's. Then there was Dahlia, his dark haired and blue-eyed beauty, who was a big troublemaker just like he was at her age.

"Finish your breakfast Aries, and then I'll floo there with you," Claire said before glaring at her other daughter, "and you missy, WILL clean your room up today!"

Dahlia leaned back in her chair and groaned as she crossed her arms over her chest. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Respect your mother Dahlia," her father scolded sternly.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and excused herself from the table as she stomped up the stairs loudly. Aries flinched as her sister slammed the bedroom door, which was a common occurrence in this house.

"Okay … well, can we go now?" Aries asked nervously.

Claire shook her head in agreement at her daughter and both fetched their cloaks and flooed over to the Lovegood's home.

…

As Claire and her daughter stepped out of the fireplace and into the Lovegood household Aries was immediately bombarded with a tight hug from Luna. Claire patted the light haired girl on the shoulder as she walked past the two gossiping girls and into the waiting arms of Xenophilius Lovegood. They embraced and greeted each other.

"Xenophilius! So good to see you!" Claire greeted happily, "I was hoping you could help me with something," she trailed off as the two walked down the spiral staircase into the man's workroom.

"Raxburts …" Luna randomly blurted.

"Yeah, I know. My mom's head is full of them! She's been troubled lately, hopefully your father can help her!" Aries said worriedly.

Nothing more was said on the matter and the girls talked and gossiped excitedly about the new upcoming year. After about an hour Aries's mother emerged back into the living room as she finished her conversation with Xeno.

"I expect you to floo home later tonight, is that clear?" Claire asked without waiting for an answer, "Don't stay too late."

Aries nodded at her mother before running outside, stumbling over her own feet as Luna pulled her along.

…

Back at the Eladorra household Dahlia stomped around her room as she picked up books, threw away random papers, and shoved clothes in drawers; not entirely sure which were dirty or which were clean.

"Seriously..." Dahlia mumbled. "Aries is allowed to have fun outside and I can just sit here and clean up?! That's not fair. That's not fair! Argh...oh I will repay her one of these days...just you wait, Aries..." And the last piece was stuffed into her closet.

Dahlia kept its doors close with her full body weight; with her hands still resting on the wood, she carefully pulled her arms away and exhaled deeply, feeling secure. Then she suddenly gasped and jumped to the side when the doors exploded open, causing all of the clothes to fly out and attack her, followed by her mother's voice coming from inside the closet, screeching "that's what you get from stuffing everything inside!". Dahlia panted heavily as she realized what just happened.

"A chaos-charm! Thanks mother! Thanks a lot!" Dahlia rolled her eyes and kicked a random plush-toy away in anger.

The sisters had not spoken a single word with each other for the rest of the day.

…

A couple of weeks later, the Eladorra twins were listening attentively to their mother's warnings about the upcoming shopping trip.

"Yes, Mom. Other students are doing it on their own, too...and they are fine..." Said Aries.

"I don't care about others! I care about you two. And listen to me. I want you to stay away from any dangerous place. Stay away from Knockturn Alley." She sighed as she handed over the lists for the new year when Aries held out her hand in passive annoyance, "And don't talk to strangers!" she yelled as they left.

When the sisters left, Claire did not notice that Dahlia had not said a single word throughout the whole conversation.

"Let's go." Giggled the raven haired girl, pulling Aries ahead and they disappeared into Diagon Alley.

"Okay. So first we have … a new cauldron, size 14. Copper." Said Aries while she read the list; Dahlia only looked around.

"Hey, did you hear me?!" Grumbled Aries and rolled the list to smack her sister's head with it but Dahlia managed to tilt her head away just in time.

"Yes, how could I not hear your annoying voice? Cauldron, size 14. Copper. There! Let's go." Dahlia pointed at a store and walked on ahead; Aries followed with a hint of pouty lips.

As the two girls walked inside Potage's, Dahlia's eyes trailed out of the windows. She thought she had seen a classmate with whom she always got along with quite well but her attention was dragged back by Aries.

"Got them." Said the amber haired girl and her sister nodded.

"Good, now let's just grab them and pay, then get out. The air in here is horrible..." Groaned Dahlia as she looked around but ignored the frown coming from an elderly man by the counter.

Aries sighed at her sister but did not further comment it while she paid for the cauldrons that would now serve as some sort of bag to store all the other equipment in; it was a common picture in the wizarding world somewhen before term started to see a bunch of Hogwarts students running around with packed cauldrons.

"What's the matter?" Asked Dahlia her ever so quiet sister as they walked ahead towards Madam Malkins shop to get new school robes.

"Do you always have to state what's on your mind? You are too blunt, Dahlia..."

"Pshe! I'm not blunt? It's just the truth, I mean, why don't they simply open a window in that shop?"

Aries just glared at her sister but did not further say anything as they entered the next store.

"Hello my dear girls. How can I help you?" Asked a woman with a hearty voice and walked towards the twins with a bright smile.

"We need new school robes and..." Aries glanced to the list again. "And a gown for a-"

"Huh? A gown for the 'Enchanted Venetian Masked Ball'?" Interrupted Dahlia as she ripped away the list from Aries's hand, then both of them glanced at each other in a puzzled manner.

"Oh yes, you aren't the first ones with that order; sixth year, is it?" Asked Madam Malkins and the twins nodded.

"Okay, follow me." Said the woman.

They walked over to the back of the store where Madam Malkins had a large variety of ball gowns packed neatly in see-through material.

"Uuuh, I love the black one over there!" Squeaked Dahlia in joy while Aries preferred to walk towards lighter, in her opinion friendlier colors.

"A ball gown...doesn't it have to be rather...big?" Asked Aries in a voice that almost sounded worried, she never wanted to stick out too much nor be the center of everyone's attention.

"Yeah, kind of." Responded Dahlia and held different gowns to her body as she checked herself in the mirror.

"But what about the masks?" She asked.

Aries shrugged but answered after reading on.

"It says here that we should not buy any masks, that we will learn how to make some during Transfiguration."

"That's fun." Said Dahlia almost absentmindedly as she flicked her thick and long raven hair over her shoulder to observe the gown she held to her body.

"What do you think about this?" She asked and turned to her sister and Aries nodded.

"It's black, it has about a hundred layers, ruffled, a lot of lace ... about right to have all eyes on you." She said with eyes rolling slightly.

Aries loved her sister but she just could not understand why she was so different, even though they were twins. They did not look the same and barely had the same interests or hobbies, or views. They did not completely notice until the sorting hat put Aries in Ravenclaw and Dahlia in Slytherin.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" Asked Aries but Dahlia shook her head.

"No. It's my size. It will fit. Now come on, choose a gown already."

"Give me a break, okay? I'm trying..." Hissed Aries and walked past her sister, looking through another stand full of ball gowns.

"I am in love with this one..." Said the girl and held up a pastel purple colored gown to her body that had some golden thread embroidery, it did not jump right into one's eye but it was a subtle, yet effective embellishment.

"Hn..yeah it's quite nice." Said Dahlia and pointed ahead.

"Let's pay."

"Pay? No, I have to try it on first." Frowned Aries and walked past her annoyed sister.

Aries walked past her scowling sister and into one of the few dressing rooms to try on the gown.

"Aries! You're taking forever!" Growled Dahlia after having waited for ten minutes in front of the cabins.

She had already paid her dress and it was prepared to be sent to Hogwarts by Malkin's service, pretty convenient, now that she thought of it. Dahlia wanted out of this shop, she didn't want to wait for her sister to keep trying on dresses. The dark haired girl looked around quickly and when she didn't hear a response from her twin she quietly left the shop and headed to the dark path leading to Knockturn Alley.

"I'm not too sure. Will you get me the same in another size please?" Said Aries as she looked at herself in the mirror, frowning at the loose fabric on her body.

A pale haired woman browsing through gowns who had silently watched the twins from afar noticed how the one sister left her counterpart behind.

"Dahlia?" Aries called out again, "Can you get me a smaller size please?"

The older woman walked over to a rack and picked up the dress she saw the younger girl walk into the dressing cabin with and silently tossed the dress up and over the top of the door, letting go when she felt the girl tug on it. After a few minutes the woman heard the meek girl speak again.

"I think this looks really good! Will you tell me what you think?" Aries said excitedly as she made her way out of the changing room.

As Aries stepped out in the flowing floor length gown she stopped in her tracks as she was met with an older woman and not her dark haired sister. Her mouth fell open in both shock and awe, _she's so beautiful_, Aries thought to herself. She shook her head with a confused look on her face at her previous thought.

The woman watched the girl try to figure out what was happening, and a small smile spread on her face at how cute the girl looked confused. She took this moment to look the girl up and down and really take in her appearance; her slim figure that the dress tightly clung to before it flowed down from her waist. The older woman cocked her head to the side as she took in the girl's soft features , pale and supple lips, and her bi colored eyes; one blue and one green. _How endearing, _the woman thought to herself as she smirked.

"Um … have you seen my sister?" Aries asked the woman hesitantly, "She kind of looks like me … but black hair …"

"She left a bit ago," The woman chuckled, "The dress is beautiful by the way, but not as beautiful as the person it's on."

The woman winked and Aries felt her mouth go dry; she swallowed loudly and kept smoothing down the dress as she stood there awkwardly.

"Oh," the woman suddenly exclaimed, causing the girl to jump in surprise, "Where are my manners! Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy," she introduced herself as she stepped forward with her hand extended.

"A-Aries," she stuttered, "Aries Eladorra."

"The pleasure is mine," Narcissa lifted the girl's hand and placed a soft kiss on top, "Aries," she let the name roll seductively off her tongue.

"Ditto …" Aries responded awestruck.

Narcissa dropped the girl's hand and stepped forward even closer to the girl. Aries looked to meet the woman's pale blue eyes. The older woman began fussing with the girl's dress, fixing the skirt, and stepping behind the girl. As she stood behind Aries she grabbed up some hair and let her fingers caress the bare neck that was now getting goosebumps.

"For the ball you ought to wear your hair back," Narcissa whispered into the girl's ear, smirking at the slight shiver it brought.

Aries nodded slightly before turning her head away from the reflection in front of her. She felt like the pit of her stomach was full of fluttering butterflies and she felt like if she watched in the mirror any longer her knees might buckle, she'd never felt anything like that before.

"I should uh probably get changed and go find my sister …" Aries said as she excused herself back to the dressing room to change.

After changing back into her regular clothes she exited the small changing cabin to see Narcissa still standing there. Aries walked past her, taking the dress to the counter to pay and have it packaged.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Eladorra, I hope we run into each other again," Narcissa said smoothly, giving the girl a wink.

Before the Ravenclaw could even respond, the alluring woman turned on her heel and exited the store; disappearing into the sea of people quickly.

Dahlia's eyes twinkled in excitement as she gazed into shops and other locations. Diagon Alley was so boring, she thought. And at Diagon Alley she could never get that one thing she's been wanting to have for so long. Dark hooded figures walked past the raven haired girl, eying her presence up and down curiously but Dahlia merely walked past them as though she knew the place by heart and to some extent, she did. With a sharp turn to the left, she walked around a corner and aimed down through the deserteded place, further into the foggy and dusty darkness of Knockturn Alley.

After another turn, Dahlia was where she wanted to be, she glanced up to a shop's sign and grinned, nodded, reassuring herself, then walked ahead. The small stairs creaked with each step the girl took and she was soon in a room that contained a couple of couches, red curtains and a dark haired man with fringy hair standing behind a counter. He did not seem to have noticed Dahlia yet as she glanced around and looked at the various colorful pictures on the walls but aimed straight ahead towards the man who took a couple of seconds to look up from his magazine in boredom, then threw his head back with a frown once he spotted the beautiful girl standing in his shop.

"Oh … hello pretty. What do you want?"

Dahlia looked at him, her eyes narrowed, her tongue moved to her front teeth where she bit down in an attempt to swallow a comment but was not successful.

"A cookie. I came here for a cookie!" Muttered Dahlia, then rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"A tattoo of course." She added and he laughed.

"What kind of tattoo?" Asked the man with a raspy voice and a grin on his thin lips as Dahlia pointed behind him towards a picture.

"Oh." He frowned. "Sure about that?"

Dahlia nodded with a smirk and the man looked at her for a few more moments but pulled out his wand and nudged his chin ahead.

"Over there, go sit down on the red couch."

Dahlia did without any hesitation and walked on over to the red couch in the back of the room. It was placed towards a window. The couch had no armrests or anything else, it was merely a spot to sit on.

"Where do you want it?"

"Back of my neck." She said. Her mother would not spot it there for a while.

"Alright. It will sting. But it will be done in no time at-"

"Then start." Said Dahlia simply, glancing behind her shoulder over to him.

The man grinned and started disinfecting the spot once he brushed her hair aside and without a warning, he continued with the tip of his wand to Dahlia's skin and it hurt awfully as he traced along; magically burning the upside-down pentagram onto her. Dahlia's pained glances wandered out of the window as she bit the inside of her mouth. There was not a single person walking around this place, it was a rather deserted location.

"You're done." Said the man after a while and leaned away from Dahlia.

He turned the couch away towards a mirror and held up a smaller one to her back so she could see the reflection of her beautiful black pentagram on the back of her neck. Dahlia nodded in agreement.

"Good. Thanks." She said and got up but swallowed a wince when she moved her head too quickly for the irritated skin. "Ngh...how much do you get?"

"Fancy some other type of payment?" He asked with a smirk and the tip of his tongue wandered to the corner of his mouth. Dahlia glared at him as she spoke.

"No, I don't."

"Pity..." He sighed and moved over to the counter. "30 Galleons then."

"30 Galleons?!" Gasped Dahlia and pushed her hands to her hips. "For a simple black tatt-"

"Fancy the other payment instead?" He grinned darkly and Dahlia looked at him curiously, then sighed with a nod.

"Maybe...you're right. Yeah. I am in need for some...physical interaction..." She grinned and bit her bottom lip as she started to play with her black and white striped blouse.

She continued to unbutton it slowly, letting him see the soft red fabric of her bra that held her luscious breasts together firmly as she clutched tightly onto her blouse and asked.

"Are you...into bondage?" She purred into his ear and walked him backwards to the red couch she used to sit on.

The view between his legs answered her question as she sat on his lap with her open blouse and exposed bra facing the window. Dahlia started to grind against him as she pulled his wand away, leaning into him when he wanted to protest.

"It's more fun when I have full control..." She whispered and his pants tightened yet even more.

Dahlia raised her wand and began to bind him to the couch magically as she smirked, kissed his cheek and looked up. At that precise moment, she glanced out of the window and met a pair of black eyes of a woman with dark curly hair and red lips. Dahlia's mouth gapped open slightly, she had seen her before on various newspapers during her fifth year, her eyes widened and those of the woman's narrowed in delight, she winked at Dahlia, her eyes trailed down to the girl's exposed bra before she was out of sight. But not out of Dahlia's mind.

"Hey...continue..." Said the ignorant male voice from below.

Dahlia merely looked at him in amusement and got up, fixed her blouse, leaving him and his proudly standing manhood right in front of the window as she vanished from the shop, not caring about the echoing yells and cussing. Dahlia walked out of the building but she stopped dead in her tracks. Only a few feet in front of her, there was that woman again. She merely leaned against the bricked wall with her wand in her hands and her red lips curled into a smirk. Her black eyes followed Dahlia who, by now terrified, hurried away as fast as she could.

Away from Bellatrix Lestrange.


	2. Midnight Talks

Hello everyone! Here we are with the second chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!

Same disclaimers still apply!

Enjoy! Please favorite/follow/and review!

* * *

As Dahlia rushed from Knockturn Alley she only had one thought on her mind, she just saw the _infamous _Bellatrix Lestrange. When the young Slytherin rounded the corner she didn't see the other body coming at her until they collided head on.

"Sorry, I didn't –"

"Dahlia! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Aries exclaimed as she grabbed her sister by the shoulders tightly, "Were you in Knockturn Alley?!"

Aries looked behind her sister at the dark stone alley and making the connection that that was where her sister just emerged. She led her sister away from the chilling archway and over to another store front.

"What were you even doing down there?!" Aries whispered harshly.

"You are never going to believe who I just saw down there!" Dahlia answered, dodging her sister's question.

Aries huffed as she let go of her sister and put her hands on her hips.

"Who?" she asked annoyed.

Dahlia looked around to make sure no one was listening as she leaned in closer to her sister.

"_Bellatrix Lestrange …_" Dahlia whispered to her sister.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?!" Aries yelled in surprise.

"SHUT UP!" Dahlia yelled back as she pulled her sister away from the people now staring at them.

"Are you kidding me?!" Aries asked with the look of pure shock and disbelief plastered on her face.

"Yeah! I saw her walk by while I was … nevermind. But yeah I totally saw her!"

Aries shuddered as she thought of the crazy woman, mind flashing back to the pictures of the woman in the _Daily Prophet _when she broke out of Azkaban. She couldn't imagine seeing the woman in person and the mere thought made her terrified.

"What was she like?" Aries whispered curiously.

"She was … captivating," Dahlia responded lost in her own thoughts of the dark woman.

"Did you talk to her?!" Aries continued, as she got more and more interested.

"No, but the way she looked at me …" Dahlia shook her head as the memory played in her mind.

"Dahlia," Aries said gently, "I think we should go home …"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Dahlia agreed, " How was the rest of your dress shopping?"

Aries shot her sister a bitter look before letting her features soften as she recalled her experience with Lady Malfoy.

"It went fine, no thanks to you!" she said as she poked her sister harshly on the arm, "Oh and I met Draco's mum," she added as a light blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Really?" Dahlia asked skeptical, "She hardly talks to anyone. She said no more than a few words to me when I met her on the platform last year before term!"

"Yeah, she was … _friendly_, helped me with my dress since you were no where to be found!"

"She helped you with your dress?" Dahlia frowned softly, then shook her head in disbelief. "Whoah..."

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that we met the Black sisters at the same time? It's...irksome." Said Aries and Dahlia nodded. "You're absolutely right about that."

She agreed as they continued to shop for the last supplies needed during their sixth year at Hogwarts.

…

"Aries? Can I talk to you?" A voice whispered behind Aries's door, barely audible, hours later. It was around two ó clock in the morning.

"Coming..." Mumbled the girl as she got up and looked at Dahlia, letting her in even without asking what was up.

"It's...I sort of. I..." Stuttered Dahlia and sat down on the edge of Aries's bed. "Look, when I met Bellatrix earlier. You! You won't tell a soul!" She said quickly and Aries held up her hands, her eyes darted left and right in a manner that told Dahlia not to worry.

"It was super embarrassing." Dahlia then sighed and leaned back. "That stupid guy, he wanted thirty galleons for that tattoo..."

"Thirty galleons?! Wait! a TATTOO?!" Aries gasped and winced when her sister slapped her forearm as a reminder to remain quiet. Dahlia turned around, brushed her hair aside and let her sister take a look at the upside-down pentagram but Aries was too shocked to say anything. "Mom's gonna kill you..." she then said but Dahlia waved her off and continued the conversation.

"Back to the story. Well...The tattoo shop guy...he kept hinting that I should pay him somehow else. And well..."

"Oh Merlin no, you did not-"

"Of course I didn't!" Spluttered Dahlia angrily, then ducked a bit when she realized that her voice was too loud, she didn't want to wake her parents. "Well I unbuttoned my blouse. And you see, the couch where people usually get the tattoos...it's right in front of a window. I walked him there and bound him to the couch while I sort of...gave him a slight lap dance. No, don't look at me like that! I didn't do it to please him. I wanted to punish him! I wanted to get up right away but...B-Bellatrix walked by and saw me like that. She must be thinking I'm a whore! She winked at me and...that grin! And when I quickly left the store...she was casually leaning against the wall and played with her wand...I mean why...did she just stand there in the middle of nowhere and waited?" Dahlia then asked at last and panted; she felt her heart beating faster upon the memory.

"She saw your exposed...-"

"Well not entirely exposed, I was wearing my bra-"

"I know, I know. But...I mean... that was really...daring. For Merlin's sake, Dahlia...that really was not the right woman to see you at that moment.." Said Aries with a voice full of worry.

"What? What do you mean? Why?"

Dahlia almost squealed and leaned back up again with an attentive gaze.

"She's trouble. She shouldn't even be out of prison, she's on...the run. And she's just casually walking around in Knockturn Alley, she knows it's not likely to catch her there. She must think you're one of them, one of those...troublemakers." Said Aries and frowned for a moment, thinking that thought was not too far fetched anyway. Dahlia was a troublemaker.

"Dahlia please promise me you won't look for her...I am scared."

"But Aries...she has got a wrong picture of me, it's embarrassing and-"

"I don't think she found it embarrassing at all..." Said Aries quietly, turning her head away from her sister. "She winked at you..."

"You're right...but. But you don't get my point. What I'm worried about most is...what if she tells Draco? You know Draco and I are dating...I don't want her to spread that I do it with everyone..." Said Dahlia softly and lowered her head a bit. "Maybe I should...when I get the chance...tell her that it-"

"No!" Growled Aries. "I'm shaking seeing her in the daily prophet! You ran away from her when she leaned against the wall! Could you stand before her and tell her "oh by the way, I know it seems like it but I didn't unbutton my blouse because I really really wanted to. I didn't sit on his lap because I really really wanted to...because it's not the truth! You did all of that willingly, what would she think of you then?"

Dahlia looked at her sister in shock, her eyes were widened but she remained quiet.

"But I just wanted to-"

"Oh your 'just wanted to' is getting you in a serious problem, isn't it?"

"I came here to seek help!" growled Dahlia then, frustrated by everything by now. Aries eyebrows were constricted in anger, all the trouble that ever involved her sister was seriously shaking her emotions.

"I love you Lia but you really shouldn't have done that. I don't know...maybe she won't tell Draco. I mean, does she even know you are his girlfriend? She never saw you before."

"Oh Merlin, you're right!" Dahlia then cheered and exhaled deeply as Aries only smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead. "So all the trouble for nothing..."

"Sorry Ari. I couldn't sleep at all. Well...what about you though? You didn't seem to have been sleeping, either..." Dahlia crossed her arms as she saw how Aries turned her face away, the way she usually did whenever Dahlia caught her telling a lie or keeping something from her.

"I'm your sister. You can tell me!"

"Sister...well. That's the right term," Aries responded as she rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy, huh? Is she haunting your mind, too?"

"She is. She was...well. I can't quite explain, she was just. When I thought you were still there, I told you to bring me another dress. But in fact it was her who tossed it over and...I thought it was you the whole time when I jumped out! Hey! Stop laughing! Stop it Dahlia!"

But Aries's pleading was in vain; Dahlia laughed so much that tears streamed down her face as she desperately chewed on a pillow to keep her voice muffled. Aries grabbed the pillow next to her and swatted her sister with it as the laughing continued.

"Stop Dahlia! I thought it was you!" she whispered loudly, "and I just strutted out there in the dress! T-The way she looked at me … she was like checking me out …"

Dahlia softened her chuckles as she saw the embarrassed look on her sister's face.

"She introduced herself and kissed my hand for god's sake!" Aries exclaimed before remembering to keep her voice down, "then she began fixing my dress and pulling my hair back."

Aries shivered as she felt the sensation of the woman's fingers on her neck again.

"She said she hopes we see each other again …" Aries sad softly as she looked at Dahlia with fear.

"Hey, listen," Dahlia started as she shifted closer to comfort her sister, "When are you ever going to see her again?"

"You're dating her son!"

"Well … yeah … but YOU don't have to see her!"

Dahlia was trying her best to reassure her sister but Aries didn't seem to be listening, She just kept rambling on and on about what might happen; Dahlia stopped listening and began examining her nails before finally throwing a pillow at her twin to stop her. As both girls calmed down they eventually fell asleep.

The next morning when Claire went to wake her daughters for breakfast she found them both sleeping in Aries' bedroom, Dahlia's limbs stretched and thrown about while Aries was burrowed into her comforter against the wall. It wasn't uncommon for their mother to find them like this, they would often sleep in the same bed since they were little … and they weren't exactly as stealthy as they thought. Claire could hear them all night; she couldn't hear what they were discussing but she could hear them laugh and talk.

"Girls," Claire began, "Breakfast is almost ready, get yourselves up and downstairs in ten minutes!"

As she walked away she could hear Dahlia groaning profanities about wanting to sleep longer and Aries burying herself deeper into her blankets.

"Maybe next time don't stay up so late!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Claire chuckled as she heard her darker haired daughter gasp a 'what'.

Down at the table Jasper began to ask his girl's how their shopping went the other day and all he received in return was mumbled answers and incoherent ranting. He exchanged an odd look with his wife.

"Did something happen yesterday?"

"No," both girls replied in unison much too quickly.

Giving his daughters a serious look he asked the question again, knowing his lighter daughter wouldn't be able to handle the pressure.

"I lost Dahlia!" Aries yelled.

Dahlia looked at her sister with wide eyes and a look that could kill as Aries continued talking fast.

"I left Dahlia and went into Flourish and Blotts without telling her! She was just having so much fun at the joke shop that I didn't want to bore her with the book store!" Aries bellowed in one whole breath, "I'm sorry mum! I know you told us to stay together and I feel really bad!"

Aries hung her head low in shame as Dahlia stared at her in disbelief. Never had Aries lied to their parents, let alone done it so convincingly. Jasper and Claire looked to their other daughter since they didn't seem to believe Aries.

"That's what happened!" Dahlia said as she raised her hands in surrender, "I turned around and she was gone, I spent about a half hour looking for her! Should have known she would have been in the book shop."

"Oh … We thought maybe something serious happened," Jasper said as she breathed in relief.

Claire on the other hand wasn't buying the twins' story but decided not to press the issue.

"So when do we get to meet Draco, Dahlia?" Claire asked as her daughter groaned.

She knew that the two had started dating the previous year. A prominent, high society, pure blood boy … it's what every pureblood mother wants for their daughter. Her own marriage to Jasper had been arranged, and even though they both came to love each other it was something neither of them wanted for their girls.

"Uh … never!" Dahlia groaned, "I can't bring him here!"

Dahlia turned her head fast when she heard her father laugh.

"Because of your embarrassing father?" he asked between laughs.

"Dad, you know I love you," Dahlia sighed, "but you think your jokes are funny … they aren't."

"I'm hurt!" he said as he jokingly clutched his chest, "maybe your mother can arrange for you all to have lunch together somewhere," he offered kindly.

"I don't have to go right?" Aries asked nervously.

"Well might as well meet your future in-laws!" Claire joked.

Dahlia watched as Aries turned even paler.

"Well, I'll have to ask him mum, I don't even know if we are ready for parent introductions yet … you know … it's a big step and all that," Dahlia said awkwardly.

Dahlia shook her head in a frown.

"I will let you know when...I'm ready to bring him here." She said.

Claire glanced at her daughter in a mixture of disagreement and will to argue but she did not; not yet.

…

"Yikes...get yourself a date, Aries...so they can whine about you not bringing your partner..." Dahlia cheered sarcastically as she sat down in the library next to Aries; she would usually find Aries in their library at home.

"You mean, aside from arrogant Zabini trying to catch my attention all the time?" Frowned Aries and Dahlia chuckled.

"Blaise fancies you. He asked me if you were single the last time."

"What did you say?!" Aries gasped.

"Told him you are single, haha!" Dahlia laughed and Aries glared.

"So it was basically your fault that he purred into my ear at our last evening last year?! He even touched my bottom when I got up to walk away from him!"

"What?! Oh he did not!"

"He did!"

"That idiot...gha, forget about him. You need a date. I mean...the ball." Dahlia pressed again.

"I would...if only the available ones weren't so..." She struggled for a word.

"Shitty?" Suggested Dahlia and Aries winced at the sound.

"Well...yes. Even though I would prefer a much more sophisticated term-"

"Why would you try to take time thinking of a 'more sophisticated term' for shitty people?" Dahlia then laughed and bit right into a red apple that she grabbed from a bowl on the table, causing Aries to squint shut an eye when some of the juice flew at her.

She inhaled deeply and closed the book, knowing she couldn't get to read while Dahlia was around, but to her surprise, her sister got up and walked over to a spot that usually only their mother was allowed to enter.

"Dahlia..." Warned Aries. "Don't. You know what mother said. She said we ought not to-"

"Oh don't wet your pants...why is it here then? I've been sneaking in here for some time now." Said Dahlia and glanced over to the door before she pulled out her wand and used a non-verbal spell that was obviously necessary in order to walk towards the distinctive dark shelf holding distinctive heavy, black leathered books.

Dahlia grabbed one of them and walked over to her sister, sat down and started to read as though it was another article of the Daily Prophet. Aries looked at her sister in disbelief, her mouth gapped open slightly as she watched Dahlia eating the apple nonchalantly while reading.

"They are grandpa's old books...mother forbade-"

"Shhh!"

"Dahlia! Mother has forbidden it! Put it back!"

With a loud clasp, Dahlia closed the book and looked at her sister in annoyance.

"What's the matter? I'm not using these spells, am I? I'm just reading."

"I reckon it's just like 'merely strolling around in Knockturn Alley', is it?" Hissed Aries sharply and Dahlia nodded. "Right. Just like that."

"Argh..." Growled Aries and rolled her eyes as she opened her book again and continued reading - but could not concentrate at all.

…

"Pssst...Ari..." Said a voice.

"Hmm?" Aries answered drowsily and opened the door where she, yet again, found her sister.

"What is it now?" She asked quietly as Dahlia walked inside without invitation, sitting on the edge of Aries's bed as usual.

"I found something...Thehee..." Dahlia tried to keep her giggles down.

"Found what? For what?"

"Don't you think Zabini is in need for some...punishment?" Asked Dahlia and Aries crossed her arms, glancing to her sister.

"What...punishment? Is it a spell from one of those books?!" She spluttered out but clutched her hand to her mouth when Dahlia waved her hand quickly, indicating Aries to be more silent.

"It's harmless, I promise. Just a little prank. Here..." Said Dahlia and pulled out the black leathered book from earlier, pointing to a page.

Aries leaned over, her concentrated and unamused gazed was replaced by a muffled giggle against Dahlia's shoulder when she read it as well.


	3. Hogwarts

The rest of the summer passed by quickly for the girls and before they knew it, they were at Kings Cross waiting to board the Hogwarts express. As the twins stood on the platform with their parents, Claire began to try and dote on them, trying to fix Dahlia's unruly hair and straightening Aries' sweater.

"Mum, Oh my gods stop!" Dahlia groaned as she swatted her mother's hands away, "We aren't five anymore!"

Aries giggled to herself but hushed when she saw the stern look from her father. After a short moment, Claire and Jasper said their goodbyes to the twins and like every year Claire urged them to write home as often as they could and was met with the same annoyed groans, for the sake of being cool, of course. Dahlia and Aries stood on the platform a bit longer talking to classmates and friends. As Dahlia turned her head, she saw the unmistakable white blond hair of her boyfriend Draco Malfoy as he stood at the other side of the train.

"Aries, I'm going to go see Draco," she called out as she saw her sister getting pulled towards the train by Luna Lovegood, "I'll see you later!"

Aries smiled and waved goodbye to her sister as she boarded the train with her friend. Once sure her sister got on the train okay, Dahlia quickly turned and walked over the Malfoy.

"Hi Draco!" she greeted cheerfully as she reached his side.

"Hey," he greeted with a small smile, his hand reached out around her shoulder. But they weren't alone.

"Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend Dahlia Eladorra."

"Nice to meet you both," Dahlia said with a forced smile and a small head nod. She hated awkward, formal introductions, but when you come from a pureblood family then these formal introductions happen often; much too often for Dahlia's liking. The dark haired girl watched the realization form on Lady Malfoy's face; her eyes seemed to lighten up.

"So you are Dahlia? How charming." And they shook hands.

"I've seen you and your sister a while ago." Narcissa said and she subconsciously glanced over her shoulder to look around.

"Yeah..." Dahlia responded softly, knowing about the meeting that kept her sister's mind so busy.

"Eladorra..." Mister Malfoy cooed, he knew the Eladorras well. He had tried to win the twin's mother over when they attended Hogwarts together in their youth but she had always rejected any of his offers to go out. With a slight smirk, probably upon seeing his son succeeded in what he did never succeed in, he glanced at Dahlia, looking her up and down.

Dahlia arched in eyebrow as she waited; purebloods knew everything about every other pureblood, something else Dahlia wasn't a big fan of. She watched as Narcissa seemed to look behind Dahlia, then back to her.

"I would feel pleased to invite your family over for a nice dinner, someday."

Dahlia straightened her posture a bit more, forcing yet another smile.

"S...ure. Sounds nice." She lied.

"Dahlia! Come on, the train is about to-"

Aries's eyes widened when she stretched her head out of the window and saw Narcissa. She quickly pulled herself back once their eyes met and Narcissa raised an eyebrow with a slight grin but stared back into Dahlia's eyes and seemed to know that the girl knew about the little encounter at Diagon Alley; of course she would, sisters told each other everything … she knew that from experience.

"How do you know their mum?" Draco asked confused.

"We were Hogwarts students once as well." Narcissa said nonchalantly, "Well please pass along my regards."

With that Narcissa said one final goodbye to her son before pulling Dahlia in uncharacteristically for a hug. Dahlia stiffened in the awkward and forced embrace wondering why this was happening, but she knew once Narcissa whispered in her ear.

"My sister says hello," Narcissa purred lightly.

Straightening back up and letting go of the girl, Narcissa linked arms with her husband.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Dahlia," Narcissa said with a forced smile.

Dahlia stood frozen on the spot as she watched the Malfoy's disapparate. She couldn't hear anything as she stared at the spot where they once stood. After what seemed like a lifetime she heard the train whistle blow loudly and Draco grabbed her hand and led her to the train where they boarded.

"I uh, need to go find my sister real quick," said Dahlia as she gave Draco a peck on the cheek, and took off quick to find her twin.

"Hey-"

"Why didn't you warn me!"

"Relax!" Said Dahlia. "I didn't know she was there..."

"Sorry..." Sighed Aries. "It's just...That was awkward." "She added and leaned back. Luna seemed confused but did not further ask, instead, she got the notion that it was best to leave the twins alone for a minute. "I will go get some chocolate frogs. Anyone?"

The twins shook their heads and Luna disappeared. On an instant, Dahlia squished herself next to her sister. "She whispered to me...that Bellatrix says hello...how did she even know that Narcissa would be seeing me today? How did she know it was me?" She frowned and Aries frowned back, deeply in thoughts by that question.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix are sisters. Both of them would've told each other what happened that day-"

"But it could've been two completely different girls-"

"Hear me out. Because at the store, I called out your name...And Draco must've been talking about you previously so...Bellatrix knew that the Dahlia that dates Draco is the same Dahlia that is Aries's sister, the girl Narcissa met."

Dahlia rubbed her head but she figured Aries was right. "Yeah, I suppose...oh god Aries...I'm sure she told Draco what I did with that tattoo guy..." She sighed desperately. "What shall I do?"

"Talk to him. Now."

"Now? Oh hey Draco, did your aunt, perhaps, mention that I gave someone a lap dance? I hope you don't mind that she watched, by the way. I like it kinky."

Aries could not help but laugh at that, unable to stop. Her sister joined her and they both giggled for the longest time until Aries was able to catch herself.

"Talk to him, don't be obvious. Go, go."

"But I want to stay here with-"

"I'll be here with Luna, she wanted to tell me something about the latest Quibbler magazine anyway. So safe yourself while you still can." She chuckled and Dahlia dashed away with eyes still widened when she heard the magazine's name.

"Hey." Said Dahlia as she opened the door to the Slytherins.

"Hey." Said Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise in unison. Draco merely opened his arm for Dahlia, the spot next to him was free. She sat down.

"What's going on, eh? Where's your cutie pie sister?" Smirked Blaise but Dahlia threw him a nasty glare.

"You touch her one more time Zabini...and I will make sure it's the last thing you do..." Spoke the raven haired girl through gritted teeth. Draco chuckled lowly as Crabbe and Goyle looked at Blaise but he only grinned and he poured some peanuts in his mouth, however, kept quiet.

"How have your holidays been?" Asked Draco, he pulled Dahlia a bit closer.

"Quite okay-"

"Been somewhere?" He asked demandingly and Dahlia was not entirely sure where his tone came from. He was not gentle natured but did he know anything?

"Yes. My family and I went to Italy for a couple of days, meeting some-"

"Why did you not write to me?" Asked Draco with a large frown.

"It was only for a couple of da-"

"You should've had written to me. I am your boyfriend, remember?"

Dahlia sighed and rolled her eyes, looking away from the blonde. If someone was more of a drama queen than herself, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my good Merlin, so you believe that's why the ministry is going crazy?!" Asked Aries as she read an article from the Quibbler. Luna nodded.

"Yes." She said. "Yes, exactly. Our minister is a vampire. Daddy is sure. And so am I."

"I'll think about it." Said Aries in an awestruck manner as she looked out of the window once she gave back the magazine.

"I'm so exited." Said Luna after a while. "The ball, I mean." She added when Aries did not know what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah!" Aries chirped. "That will be awesome. Did you get your ball gown already?"

"No. I will make it myself during the year." Said Luna with a faint smile. "And wear it whether it's finished or not." And with that, the blonde raised her cup of tea and nipped it so only her lips touched the liquid slightly.

…

"Come on, stop arguing now! We were only there for a few days to see family. By the time the owl would have reached you to inform you of my departure, I would have already been home." Dahlia said irritated as she rolled her eyes yet again.

Draco huffed but didn't say another word about the subject they argued on for so long. Instead, he moved to something else.

"So mum says she saw you two at Diagon Alley, says you left Aries while you two were dress shopping," Draco said as he chuckled lightly.

"She was taking too long!" Dahlia exclaimed.

"Where did you even go?" Draco asked curiously.

Dahlia gulped loudly. Well if he knew what she did, this would be the time it all came out. How would Draco react, she wondered. Would he instantly break up with her? Die out of jealousy? Not believe her? Believe she wanted to cheat?

"I went into Knockturn Alley … and got a tattoo" Dahlia said cautiously as she watched Draco for any sort of reaction.

"Well let's see it then!" he answered excitedly.

Dahlia turned in her seat and brushed her hair to the side to expose her neck. She felt herself shiver as Draco brushed his fingers lightly against the healed ink.

"Looks good," he said with a smirk, "Your parents know you got one?"

"Of course not! They would kill me!"

They both laughed a bit before Dahlia began to speak again.

"I saw your Aunt down there …" Dahlia said quietly.

Draco's eyes widened at the information and Dahlia held her breath waiting for him to respond. Draco lowered his head as he shook it, letting out an irritated sigh.

"Mum told her not to go anywhere …"

Dahlia was shocked to say the least, it seemed like he had no clue she was there or that Bellatrix saw her in a compromising position with the tattoo artist.

"You can't tell anyone you saw her, she is supposed to be laying low still since she broke out of Azkaban," Draco whispered.

Dahlia lifted her hand to her mouth and made the motion like she was zipping her mouth shut and locking it.

"Your secret is safe with me," she said with a grin and a wink.

As the train steadily moved towards its destination, the Syltherin classmates kept chatting and joking with each other to pass the time.

"So Dahl, your sister finally meet someone this summer or is she still in the market?" Blaise said with a seductive tone.

"Blaise," Draco warned and Dahlia just glared at him.

"She's too good for you, Zabini," Dahlia growled lowly.

Blaise merely huffed and looked back out the window and didn't talk anymore. Dahlia stood up and made her way to the cabin door.

"I'm going to go sit with Aries for a bit," she said winking at Draco,

"Alright, see you at the station then," Draco said a little irked.

Dahlia rolled her eyed as she walked down the narrow hallway to find her sister's cabin. She knew Draco didn't like very much how close the sisters were, that Dahlia spent more time with Aries than she did with Draco. As she reached the cabin that help Aries and Luna she noticed they were still the only two in the cabin … Aries didn't have many friends.

"Hey!" Aries greeted happily at seeing her sister enter the cabin, "Did you talk to him?"

Dahlia nodded, "He had no idea she saw me there!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, apparently she didn't tell him," Dahlia answered nervously, "Now who knows what she will do with that bit of information."

"I'm sure it will be okay," Aries said reassuringly as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

For the rest of the ride the twins listened to Luna talk about her summer with her dad and the places they went, the girls told her about how they saw family in Italy, and before they knew it the Hogwarts Train was pulling to a stop in the Hogsmeade station.

"Okay, well I'm going to go with Draco to the feast," Dahlia said as she gave her sister a hug on the platform, "But I'll see you before bed!"

Aries hugged her sister back and nodded her agreement as they both went their separate ways to the carriages.

Aries and Luna climbed into a carriage and were joined by Neville Longbottom and the Golden Trio themselves. Aries looked at each occupant before turning her attention back to the Quibbler that Luna was showing her.

"Hi Neville," Luna greeted in her airy tone.

Aries watched as Neville nodded uncomfortably but said nothing back. She looked to the trio at the end of the carriage and found them all looking at both Aries and Luna quite queerly before the ginger, Ron, turned his head away quickly. The girl with the bushy hair, Hermione, tried to introduce the girls to the boys but she unintentionally used the name that people call Luna behind her back. Aries shot a glare at the girl for the mix up and Hermione remained quiet; it was a long awkward ride up to the castle.

Once at Hogwarts the Gryffindors quickly hopped off the carriage and made their way into the castle. Aries and Luna took their time as they chatted softly on their way through the castle doors and into the Great Hall.

Aries spotted Dahlia at the Slytherin table across the hall and sent her a wave before sitting down next to her friend to listen to Dumbledore's speech that delayed the great feast.

"I hope there is pudding!" Luna exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm just hungry!" said Aries as she laughed.

Dumbledore's speech went on forever. Everyone got bored already and Dahlia used the advantage of that moment and hurried over to her sister, sitting down.

"By the way, what I forgot to mention..." Started Dahlia as she leaned down to her sister, "Miss Malfoy invited the family over for a dinner..."

Aries looked at her sister with wide and pleading eyes.

"Don't worry I'll try to find a way out of it for you," Dahlia said reassuringly, "I just thought I should give you the heads up."

Aries lowered her head and groaned.

"How do you think I feel?! Not only do I have try to impress his parents but Bellatrix will be there!" Dahlia exclaimed softly.

"This is such a mess …" Murmured Aries and Dahlia nodded but hurried back to the Slytherin table once the sorting began a short while after Dumbledore's speech. Slytherin got six more students, Ravenclaw enjoyed three more. There were ten more Hufflepuffs and seven more Gryffindors. As Crabbe and Goyle enjoyed telling the first years about the scary things they will encounter, Dahlia noticed Draco being more silent than ever before. He glanced over to the professors, around, then to Dahlia again.

"What's wrong?" She asked but he waved her off. "Nothing." He responded and started eating slowly.

"I'll go to Aries-"

"No." Draco said sternly, causing Zabini to glance over, even Crabbe and Goyle looked up from their stuffed plates, and that was something.

"Excuse me?!" Hissed Dahlia, her nerves running low now. "How dare you-"

"You have been with your sister twenty-four-seven during term break!" He suddenly raised his voice and the first years ducked, scattering away from the noise. Dahlia looked around with eyes widened, pressing her index finger to her lips.

"Shh! You are being too-"

"Too what?! You ought to learn your place Dahlia! By my side." He said arrogantly and narrowed his eyes.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Dog." Growled Dahlia and Zabini winked at Aries when he noticed she glanced over by now.

"Dahlia. Sit back- Dahlia! Come back now! DAHLIA!"  
But Draco's yelling was to no use. The raven haired girl merely stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Aries, who had gotten up a second ago when she realized Draco's temper flaring with her sister being in possible danger.

"WE WILL TALK ABOUT THAT LATER!" They heard him yell and Dahlia growled in frustration, bumped her fist onto the table's surface and screamed throughout the whole silent hall.  
"YES! YOU CAN ALL TALK AND EAT AGAIN, CURIOUS PACK!"  
"Dahlia…" Murmured Aries and pulled her sister back down.  
"What! Why's everyone so freaking curious?! How quiet they were, gosh! Listening, scared to miss a scandal-" She growled but Aries shoved a spoon covered with warm chocolate cake into Dahlia's mouth, causing her to instantly calm down again.

"Thanks…" Said Dahlia softly after a while, the muscles on her face weren't contorted anymore but softened to such an extent that she seemed sad.

"Don't worry." Whispered Aries. "He's jealous."  
"He will terrorize me in the common room, I know it…" Said Dahlia and sighed but Luna then said.  
"It, to me, sounds more like he's stressed over more than just that. Look." She said softly and nudged her chin ahead so the girls glanced over to Malfoy who was staring ahead to the professors again. He got up, said something to Blaise that they could not hear and disappeared from the Great Hall, eyes locking with Dahlia for the last second.  
And they were not pleased.


	4. The Twins' Plot

Hey everyone! Hope you are all enjoying the story so far! please let us know what you think about it! Thank you to all the views and favorites/follows/reviews so far, we love hearing from you guys!

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Same disclaimers still apply.

* * *

Aries could not get Dahlia's words out of her mind. Lady Malfoy invited the family over for a dinner. A dinner. Formal and stiff, so much was clear, but was it the wisest of choices to stay away? She kept on thinking in the common room, in front of the fireplace in which blue flames were dancing. Why did she fell so funny around Narcissa? She knew she didn't feel that way with Blaise … he was an annoying git, but for some reason when she was around the older woman she felt different. Aries liked the feeling and that's what scared her the most. It was all so new, raw, and unknown … Aries didn't do well with unknown. _I have to stay away from her, _Aries thought to herself as she pulled her knees up to her chest, _Why me?_

…

"I told you it's nothing!" Said Dahlia again. She sat in the common room as Draco circled around the couch angrily, not letting her up.

"You did not even visit me once during term break!"

"I explained to you in my letter that I wanted to spend all the time with my family. Come on, we only see them once or twice a year when we-"

"I don't care! I wanted to see you!" He roared and smashed his hands onto the leathery surface, causing Dahlia to jump in her seat; too startled to retort at the unexpected noise. Draco glared deeply into her eyes.

"Dahlia..." He then said gently. "Im crazy about you...why can't you see?"

"Oh I can..." She sneered sarcastically, causing Draco to narrow his eyes again.

"I want you to display a little more love towards me." He suddenly said demandingly. "Be affectionate, show that we are a couple. Those kind of things, you know?" He brushed some hair behind her ear, rubbing the top of her head then and kissing it.

She pulled her face away from him and got up but was walked backwards by Crabbe who stood in the way, causing her to roll her eyes and walk back to Draco yet again. Crabbe and Goyle stood around the scene with crossed arms and unamused faces.

"Tell your bodyguards that I want to go to bed." Said Dahlia firmly, glaring at the guys.

"I'm not done with you." Said Draco as he leaned against the couch, crossing his arms as well. "Come here, Dahlia..." He said but Dahlia did not budge. Draco inhaled deeply. "Come here, .A." He said again more firmly but Dahlia crossed her arms symbolically as she glared at him.

Draco snapped his fingers and with that, Crabbe and Goyle moved forward, wrapped their strong arms around the girl and held her locked as they walked ahead towards Draco. Dahlia screeched up and wiggled and tried to kick free but they were stronger.

"Look at me." Draco demanded but Dahlia did not think of it. Crabbe lashed out to Dahlia's neck, moving her head to face the blond male.

"Give me a kiss." Said Draco. Dahlia glared at him and reluctantly leaned in to kiss his cheek but he only turned his head to the side so their lips touched. His kiss was deep and rough, he had his mouth pressed against Dahlia's firmly before he let her go and waved Crabbe and Goyle off, executing the girl into her dormitory.

…

Aries sat alone in the Great Hall the next morning. She was always first, it never changed. Unlike her sister, she was early all the time no matter when and where she was needed, while Dahlia was mostly too late for any appointment or deadline. Aries just needed this early morning routine, waking up, starting the day with a nice cup of tea and not too much sugar. She loved the calm early morning scenery. Glancing out of the window she could see the sun rising slowly and everything seemed to be still asleep in a foggy haze. The spoon magically turned anti clockwise, Aries liked her tea best that way. "It makes no difference!" Barked Dahlia all the time when Aries insisted on that particular motion for her tea. But Dahlia was wrong. It made all the difference in the world to Aries. A tea stirred clockwise was not a proper tea and she could instantly tell when it was not done the way she wanted. After a sip to her mouth, she raised an eyebrow, shrugged, then wanted to continue drinking the tea but when her eyes moved from the bottom of the cup ahead, she instantly spat out all the hot liquid in her mouth, causing the person in front of her to duck quickly.

"Whooooo! Hey cutie." Chuckled the male.

"Don't you have nothing else to do?!" Growled Aries while she coughed and tried to suppress any burping, though at second thought she regretted suppressing any, for vain Blaise Zabini would've possibly never tried moves again.

"I realized that you're always here first." Said Blaise.

"Congrats! Only took you six years to realize that. That's fast compared to the fact that you still didn't get that I am in no way interested in you, Zabini." She sneered sarcastically and Blaise only laughed.

"I like your temper, Eladorra." He grinned but his grin vanished once he noticed that Aries kept on glancing towards the doors.

"Waiting on your sister? It would surprise me if she came here today." Said Blaise with a smugger grin as he put his chin on the back of his hand in boredom, resting his elbow on the table.

"What?! Why?" Asked Aries hastily but glared when Blaise did not answer.

"Tell me, Zabini." Aries glowered warningly but Blaise only raised his hands in the "I have no clue" motion. Of course Aries was certain that he knew more than he wanted to tell at this point.

"I don't see the advantage." Said Blaise in a fake sigh.

"It would upgrade your status from 'completely worthless' to 'worthless'..." Mumbled Aries audibly enough but this did not seem to convince Blaise.

He, instead, got up from the table with a smirk when more students started scattering in one by one, until the hall was filled. To Aries's fear, Blaise was right. Dahlia did not turn up. She glanced over to the Slytherin table every other second, alternating between eying the door and the students and just when she was about to get up, owls flew around the hall. It wasn't a surprising view but what was more surprising was the owl that Aries has never seen before, letting a small package fall down to her spot. She frowned and glanced to the left and right, making sure it was nobody else's package instead. Luna shook her head when Aries made eye movements that asked if it was hers and there was nobody next to her closely enough.

"Hmm..." She looked at the dark blue fabric-like material around the rectangular box. She opened it and inside was a breathtakingly beautiful necklace, diamonds glistening in the light, that her mother had sent to her. With a faint smile, she looked to the white note stuck under the necklace and her heart skipped a beat when she read.

_'Dear Aries_

_I could not help myself but think of you when I saw this necklace. I believe it would go perfectly well with the dress you bought for the ball. In hope to see you wearing it,_

_N. Malfoy'_

Aries immediately dropped the box onto the table as if it had burned her fingers and she let the smile slip from her face. When she noticed Luna giving her an odd looked she quickly laughed tensely as she shoved the piece of parchment into her pocket before her friend could spot it.

"Thought I saw a spider on the box!" Aries chuckled nervously.

Luna merely cringed at the thought of a spider and went back to eating her breakfast. Aries looked around to make sure no one else had seen the small incident before glancing to the Slytherin table once more. She immediately noticed Blaise staring at her and he sent her a wink, while Draco seemed to be brooding over his tea. The young Ravenclaw shoved the jewelry box into her bag and stood up to exit the Great Hall.

"I'm going to head to class," Aries informed her friend, "I'll see you there!"

Aries quickly and nimbly made her way out of the hall, dodging fellow students with feather light footsteps. Making her way to the Transfiguration classroom she found her head starting to spin with thoughts and questions, _Why me? Why would she send me jewelry? This can't be happening … _Aries stopped and clutched at her stomach, which now felt like it was doing somersaults.

"Miss Eladorra?"

Aries suddenly stood upright, way too fast which made her lightheaded, and turned around to find Professor Snape looking at her with an odd expression.

"Yes Professor?" Aries asked politely.

"The hall is for walking …" He started slowly as he took in her pale and sickly look, "If you aren't feeling well then I suggest you pay Madame Pomfrey a visit in the Hospital Wing …"

"Yes Professor, Sorry …" Aries spoke frantically now, "I'll be fine, I'm just going to go sit and wait for my first class."

Snape arched an eyebrow at her but said nothing else as he continued to walk past her. Aries let out a huge puff of air she was holding in her lungs and tried to regain her composure before entering her classroom.

Once she felt more level headed, Aries entered the Transfiguration classroom where she had class with the Slytherin's first thing in the morning. She noticed Professor McGonagall already sitting at her desk so Aries nodded politely when the teacher looked up at her. She sat down at a desk near the back corner and pulled out her transfiguration book to begin reading for the lesson and taking her own notes. When the rest of the students began filing in she noticed her sister was not among them and when McGonagall started lecturing she wondered if Dahlia was coming at all. The students were working on an assignment when they heard the door to the classroom creak open, all heads turning fast to see the latecomer. Dahlia rushed to the seat next to her sister without saying a word and pulled her books out.

"Where have you been?!" Aries whispered harshly once all the students went back to their assignment.

"Leave it …" Dahlia answered back just as curtly.

Aries stared with a confused look on her face, and a bit of hurt in her eyes. Dahlia turned to see the hurt cross her sister's features and she noticed how pale and sick her sister looked.

"What's wrong with you?" Dahlia asked in a more concerned tone as she copied her sister's work to catch up with the class.

Aries looked around again to make sure no one was listening in on them before she began telling Dahlia what happened at breakfast.

"This owl came … I hadn't seen it before and it dropped this box!" Aries began whispering frantically, "I thought it was from mum! I opened it and there was this note … it was from _her!_"

Aries had forgotten the volume of her voice and the Professor shushed the two before going back to her own notes.

"She sent you a necklace?" Dahlia asked quietly with a scowl on her face.

Her twin nodded as she leaned over and pulled the box and note out of her bag and handed them over to Dahlia. Her twin nodded as she leaned over and pulled the box and note out of her bag and handed them over to Dahlia. Dahlia read it with a large frown but she just shook her head as she muttered out "all Malfoys are trouble, the rumor was no lie...". The raven haired girl glanced around but she regretted doing so just a couple of seconds later. At the other side of the room, Draco was staring at her, possibly been waiting to catch her attention and once they had eye contact for a few seconds, he threw over a piece of crumbled up paper, unfortunately for Dahlia he managed to bring it right onto her table's surface. Dahlia sighed and Aries looked at the letter curiously and the both of them read.

"Why are you so late?!"

Dahlia crumbled the paper back up and simply threw it over to the trash, not responding to it nor allowing any further nonverbal conversation, for she could feel her boyfriend Draco Malfoy staring daggers into her very soul from afar.

"Listen." Dahlia whispered. "He will try to catch me right after class. I will go to the girl's restroom about five minutes before the class stops and leave my stuff here. You will pack it up and meet me at the girl's bathroom, okay?"

"Okay" whispered Aries and watched her sister leave about ten minutes later, eyes still following every step. Just as planned, Aries got up after class and stuffed Dahlia's belongings into her bag and was about to leave when a significant voice called her back.

"Eladorra."

"What do you want?" Asked Aries with a frown as she turned around to Draco.

"You can tell your sister that she cannot run forever." He said simply as he grabbed his black bag and merely passed by, not looking at her any longer. Aries just blinked but after a couple of seconds of realization she stomped after him and wanted to bark but Draco was already gone. With a heavy sigh, Aries walked over to the girl's bathroom, knocking on the only cabin door. "It's me." Said Aries and waited on her sister to walk out and Dahlia did seconds later.

"He bitched at me, saying you can't run forever. What happened?"

"Ah..." Dahlia waved her off. "He's progressively getting worse, his jealousy is...he doesn't want us to spend so much time together and such. Who is he to talk, he doesn't have any brothers or sisters...let alone a twin..." She said as she fixed her hair standing in front of a mirror. "I guess this will go on for a while..." And Dahlia was right. Dahlia gave Draco not a lot of spare time to catch and discipline her again for the next couple of weeks and was not seen alone in the common room, always followed by a crowd of friends just in case.

…

"I'm so excited!" Squeaked Dahlia one day in the great hall, nudging her sister with her elbow.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. The ball." Sighed Aries.

"What's the matter?"

"Guess what Blaise did?" Said Aries with a large frown.

"Hm? What did that idiot do?!" Dahlia barked.

"Told everyone that I'm going with him. Nobody asked me out ever since he spread it that I am his partner for the ball..." She groaned and Dahlia grinned.

"Why, we two can go together. Then I wouldn't have to go with Draco." Said Dahlia and Aries smiled brightly, nodding in agreement.

"Okay so what class is first? Ah. Transfiguration again. So same plan...I'll leave five minutes before the end of class and wait in the restroom for you." Said Dahlia as she stuffed her schedule away and Aries nodded, giggling softly as the two of them proceeded their way into class and sat down.

One by one, the students strolled inside and McGonagall started her lesson in time. They had to learn the basics of professional Transfiguration and how to turn a person into a weasel, causing the class to giggle at the sudden memory of Draco's encounter with Mad Eye Moodie. Thinking of which, Dahlia had no single clue where the blonde was. She looked around the classroom, then flinched.

"I need to talk to you." It suddenly said behind Dahlia, it was Draco. With a large frown, she glanced behind and hated to see that Millicent and her partner were not there and instead sat where Malfoy usually sits.

"Bathroom..." Mumbled Aries in annoyance as she got up and walked out of class. Dahlia nodded at her? Then leaned back with her chair.

"How much did you pay her to change seats?" Asked Dahlia over her shoulder coldly.

"Dahlia..." Draco murmured softly suddenly. "Please."

"Students." Professor McGonagall said. "I will leave you here for a minute, I forgot your homework for next class, I will be right back. On the meanwhile, please read page thirty seven." And with that, she stalked out of the room, giving Dahlia the opportunity to answer Draco.

With a large frown and sigh, she felt her heartstrings pulled. He wanted to talk to her. What kind of girlfriend would she be to ignore him now? She bit her bottom lip but turned around to him after a second, a gentle but expectantly expression on her face.

"Okay." She said.

"Let's talk now. While McGonagall is gone." Suggested Draco but he already got up and waited on Dahlia to follow, which she did.

As Aries returned to class, she found Dahlia was gone already. McGonagall walked back inside shortly after, magically turned in their homework as she walked around. Aries checked the clock and realized Dahlia must've gone to the bathroom by now to hide from Draco, and so she stuffed her sister's stuff into the bag and left the room once the lesson was over.

She knocked on the same locked, the only locked, cabin as always.

"It's me Lia, come out. Draco is gone already, I didn't see him in class anymore-"

The door unlocked and with a loud gasp, Aries dropped both of her bags.


	5. Preperations

"M-Miss-Miss Ma-Malfoy!" Aries stuttered and looked at the blond Lady in front of her. Narcissa Malfoy grinned.

"Destiny's curious ways of making people meet, hm?" She smiled and walked past Aries to wash her hands.

"Why I am here, you probably wonder." She said gently as the water poured over her slim fingers.

"Y...yes." Aries stammered out and picked up the bags meanwhile.

"Well that business is mine," Narcissa spoke as she looked back at the girl over her shoulder, "and will remain mine," she finished with a wink.

Aries stood there gaping like a fish thinking of something to say, but to no avail. The older woman had already turned around to face the younger Ravenclaw from the distance and chuckled as she watched the girl scramble to compose herself.

"I saw you at the train station before term," Narcissa started but did not yet walk closer to the girl, "Pity you didn't come say hello with your sister, I was so hoping to be able to see you again … but alas I get to see you now," she finished with a predatory smile.

"I um …" Aries tried to find something to say but all of her words caught in her throat.

Narcissa stepped forward, finally closing the small gap between them, and lifted her hand to push a strand of auburn hair behind the girl's ear with her slender fingers.

"No need to be nervous dear," the woman purred. Aries felt herself go rigid as the delicate finger traced down her jawline. "...I believe you will be heading off to class?" Asked Malfoy with hot breath escaping her lips.

"Yes! I was looking for my sister-"

"Again?" Narcissa chuckled softly as she fixed Aries's Ravenclaw tie. "She's so elegant..." Thought Aries to herself as she held her breath, trying to slow down the pace from her heartbeat, for Miss Malfoy was so close that she could possibly hear the nervousness coming from the girl. Narcissa stepped backward, a final eye contact made Aries shiver and at last, Miss Malfoy turned around and disappeared with a faint smile on her red lips.

"I don't know, Draco..." Murmured Dahlia with crossed arms, leaning against the stony wall somewhere in an empty classroom.

"I know you love your freedom. But you have to understand me...I can't just...just let you do whatever you want...you're my girlfriend. And I care." Said Draco softly as he caressed Dahlia's chin with his thumb, eyes glued to her mouth as he bit his bottom lip, clearly trying to restrain himself from kissing her but it was to no use; he leaned in and kissed her dearly and Dahlia, after a few seconds of trying to fight the urge to kiss back, finally gave in.

"You're my girl..." He whispered against her lips and Dahlia nodded. "Yes..."

"And we will always be together..."

"S..Sure..."

"I love you, Dahlia."

"I-"

"Here you are!" The door flung open suddenly and it was Aries standing there with crossed arms. Draco and Dahlia both spun around and Dahlia giggled softly. "Sorry, we didn't think it would take so long." Said the raven haired girl but Draco only inhaled deeply and crossed his arms as he threw his head back slightly, clearly not amused about Aries's appearance but he could not start another fight just yet, now that he got Dahlia to purr like a soft kitten again, now that she forgave him and would go with him to the ball as the couple that they once were.

"I'll be heading off to the common room." Said Draco then, adding. "I'll be seeing you later, love." And off he went.

As the door closed, Aries jumped up excitedly and waved her hands around Dahlia's face, squeaking in a high pitched voice.

"She was there again, here in the castle, in the castle! In the bathroom, cabin! Where you usually were, walked out, she-she..."

Aries stopped and panted. "She fixed my tie...so close! She didn't want to tell me why she's here...You know what I believe? I believe she's staying for the ball! That's what she meant when she wrote "in hope to see you wearing it", the necklace! Be-because she will be here, too! And now that I think of it...I didn't even say thank you for the present! Merlin..."

"Oh my..." Sighed Dahlia softly. "That's crazy." She added.

"It sure is! What am I supposed to do now? I don't know if I want to go! But I don't want to leave you hanging..."

"Oh..." Sighed Dahlia. "Look...Draco apologized and-"

"I see. You're going with him..." Aries sighed and looked away but Dahlia shook her head. "No. Well yes, but you will come with us of course."

"Ah come on, Dahl...how does that look? I'd feel like a third wheel..."

"It's either with us or with Blaise." Said Dahlia with crossed arms then and chuckled, which did not rub off on Aries for a couple of seconds but she then shrugged and giggled as well while nodding.

For the next few days, the whole castle was talking about nothing else but the ball. "I'm going with him, I'm going with her" everywhere - and Aries felt like she needed to escape from this for a while. The only safe place for her to be was the library, nowhere else was it possible for students to be forced to shut up but that did not stop people from trying to catch her attention nonetheless. As Aries walked into the library later that one day, she was not followed by her sister but the ever so present eyes of someone she knew very well whom they belonged. She put a book back up to a shelf as she mumbled "the answer is and will always be 'No', Blaise!"

"Ah come on! Don't be such a killjoy, Eladorra. You and I look good together. Hot and milky, that was always a good mix-"

Then suddenly, Aries whirled around and smashed a book so hard on a table's surface that everyone around shrieked and gasped while Aries spluttered out.

"You are arrogant and self-centered! All you think of girls is to be embellishment! To represent, to give YOU more value! HOW POOR!"

Blaise just stood there with his mouth gapped open but he could not find any word for the scene as Aries stormed off past him, leaving him behind. She made her way through the castle back into the Ravenclaw common room where she startled Luna, who was taking a nap on the couch.

"Sorry Luna!" Aries exclaimed as her friend let out a small scream and sat up fast.

She waved the incident off as no big deal as she sat back into the blue and bronze pillows and caught her breath.

"Blaise again?" she said breathless.

Aries nodded as she groaned in frustration.

"He is such a pig!" she yelled as she plopped herself onto the couch next to the blonde, "Thinks that just because he is some pretty, rich boy that I'll go to the ball with him!"

"Whom are you going with?"

"Well since Dahlia is going with Draco again … So I guess I'm just tagging along with them," she said with a small frown, "Has anyone asked you yet?"

"Neville asked me to go with him!" Luna said with a big smile on her face.

"Awe! I'm so happy for you!" Aries cheered as she leaned over and hugged her friend.

After a few moments the two agreed to head down to the Great Hall for supper. Once they finished descending the marble staircase, Aries saw her sister with Draco; she told Luna she would met her in there after she spoke to Dahlia.

"Could you please tell your friend," Aries spat, "To leave me alone!" she growled at Draco as she crossed her arms.

Dahlia looked between her sister and her boyfriend with a scowl when she realized that Blaise was still bothering her sister.

"You ought to be grateful," Draco spat back, "A fine man like Zabini taking interest in someone like you. You should treat him with more respect!"

"Respect?!" Aries shouted as some scared first years scurried by, "He should learn to respect women if he ever hopes to have a chance in courting one! He is a fowl git!"

"Aries. Can I speak to you for a second?" Smirked Dahlia and Aries nodded with a heavy sigh but the girls got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco inhaled deeply but glanced to the left and right to Crabbe and Goyle.

"You two. Follow them."

"But the supper is starting in a moment!" Whined Goyle as Crabbe grumbled in discomfort.

"I said. GO. After them. Both of you! Now! The earlier you go, the earlier you can come back! And don't be so obvious!"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other but got up from the Slytherin table and left the hall, hurrying after the girls. Massaging his temples, Draco tried to calm himself when Blaise walked into the Great Hall and sat down.

"You should be careful buddy." Said Draco and started eating as the food appeared.

"Why?" Blaise asked with a single eyebrow raised.

"Because Aries is really unpleasant lately because of you. And it also rubs off on Dahlia. And Dahlia's mood isn't the greatest when she's worrying about her sister. Which makes MY relationship a little more difficult, understand, Zabini?" The blonde asked arrogantly while his pale eyes stared ahead into Blaise's dark brown ones. The latter, however, appeared undeterred about these news, he sighed and shrugged. "I don't see this being my problem, Malfoy." He spat back just with the same arrogant tone while he grabbed a piece of pumpkin pie with a grin.

"I will make it your problem then." Said Draco through gritted teeth and that's when Blaise's smirk disappeared. His joyous face was replaced by an unamused and serious expression, he leaned closer to Draco, who narrowed his eyes steadily, and murmured slowly and quietly. "I'm afraid daddy can't help you with this one...I guess you lose." He tilted his head to the left and back to position when he said his last word, making his speech a lot more arrogant. Draco's eyes narrowed yet again, nostrils widened, lips pressed together firmly but his attention was grasped back when Crabbe and Goyle returned and whispered something into Draco's ear, causing him to abandon his frown and start grinning instead.

The days passed and soon, the final day was there. The ball. The ball. The whole castle was simply outrageously excited, the last few students that were threatened to go without a partner now asked simply everyone that they came across.

"Well done, Miss Eladorra. The mask is just perfect." Complimented McGonagall as she looked at Aries who managed to turn random sunglasses into a golden filigree mask. As Professor McGonagall looked around, she frowned. Because to her surprise, all students did somehow manage to turn random objects into a Venetian mask, even Neville Longbottom was no exception this time.

"If only you were as ambitious all the time as you are now...ah...who am I to dwell on dreams." She sighed but clapped loudly, receiving all the attention back.

"And remember." Said Professor McGonagall. "I don't want to see any drunk or...or other uncivilized attitude! Lest I will personally deal with anyone who misbehaves, have I made myself clear!" She barked in her classroom and everyone nodded quietly.

"Now." She started with a controlled smile. "You can go and take your last precautions." And no sooner than the words left her mouth, the students already jumped up and dashed out of the classroom and down to their dormitories. Blaise was the only one who took his time and just when he exited the room, Aries walked around the door.

"Hey..."

"Huh?" Blaise spun around and glanced at the girl.

"I was a bit mean, right?" She asked softly and played with her hair in a shy manner. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...I..." She inhaled deeply. "I want to go with you to the ball."

Blaise leaned against the wall but watched her attentively, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? So I will get ready now and you will leave me behind, right-"

"No...I won't. We will go there together. But! You will leave me alone after that!" She added with a low hiss and this seemed to convince Blaise of her sincerity. With a large grin, he nodded.

"Fine. We will meet at the second staircase. At seven."

"Okay." Aries smiled but she caught herself and huffed, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked off, giving Blaise plenty of unintended time to eye up her bottom.

As Dahlia strolled around and tried to get through the mass of students, she stopped in the middle of the hall when she suddenly thought she saw somebody standing in the distance that should not be here. Dahlia was sure she just saw dark curly hair but shook her head when said hair belonged to another student. Dahlia walked down the basement and into the Slytherin's common room, ignoring Pansy Parkinson's fake whining on how she did not like the dress because it made her breasts appear so much bigger, pushing them up in front of her date that did not seem to be bothered by that issue. With eyes rolling when the raven haired girl glanced into the girl's crowded bathroom, she simply grabbed her dress and decided to dress up and get ready in Myrtle's, where she was sure to be alone.

This turned out to be a big mistake.

"Oh I would die again just to go to a ball!" Moaned Myrtle, flying around Dahlia who put on her black lacy dress.

"You're not going with Harry, are you? That would break my heart!"

"Myrtle! Be quiet! And for Merlin's sake, what do I want with POTTER?!" She said through the mirror, looking at the dark haired ghost as she put on her high heels, supporting her arm on the sink as she stood on one leg.

"But how could somebody not want to go with Harry! With Harry!" Myrtle squeaked.

"Because I'm going with Draco!"

"Draco? Malfoy? He is evil! Pure evil!" Hissed Myrtle and Dahlia growled, stepped her foot with a loud bang onto the floor and glared through the mirror to Myrtle but her eyes widened when black eyes stared back at her from behind. With a loud gasp, she whirled around but saw nobody. Her heart began to speed up, she looked around hastily and ignored Myrtle's shrill laughter as she left the bathroom, running downstairs. It was around seven and already dark outside when Dahlia thought she felt a hand on her shoulder. Completely panicked, she turned around and screamed but both of her shoulders were grasped firmly, strong hands shook her softly.

"Dahlia! It's me!" Frowned Draco and stared deeply into Dahlia's eyes, pulling her against his chest.

"You're shivering! What happened?!" He ripped her away suddenly from his chest to stare into her shocked eyes, pressing and pushing her to tell what was up.

"N...nothing. Stupid Myrtle..." She explained and Draco continued staring but sighed and nodded, looking upstairs towards the bathroom. He smiled and kissed Dahlia's forehead.

"Stupid Myrtle...by the way." He smiled softly and spun her around after she put on her mask.

"You look gorgeous." He added, and together they linked arms and walked downstairs.

Aries was still standing in the Ravenclaw common room when the clock hit seven. She looked at her reflection and over to the rectangular box which held the necklace that Narcissa sent to her. Not entirely sure about wearing it, she kept on convincing herself that it was a great addition for her dress and really completed the look of it nicely. As she put it on, she glanced into the mirror one last time, smiled, then walked out and had just a bit of trouble walking the right way with her high heels.

"How's Dahlia always doing it..." She mumbled to herself when she was able to catch herself on a column just in time. Inhaling deeply, she took the left corridor, peeked around the wall and walked over to Blaise once she spotted him. Hearing the loud clicking from behind, Blaise turned around in his dark cloak, similar to the one he was wearing during the Yule Ball - like most of the other male students.

"Now, now! Look at you." Blaise grinned and kissed her hand, causing Aries to smile under her mask but her smile grew the brightest when Dahlia and Draco turned around at that time and together they entered the extraordinarily decorated great hall.


End file.
